The Relevance of 13
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: L knew he had a tangled past, but once the death note is in his hands he begins to remember things that didn't seem the least bit real. Something involving the murder of his parents, shinigami, and a protector that helped him through the most hellish thirteen days of his life.


The reality of the fact was simple, his past was a tangled mess. A web that didn't have a definite beginning and would more than likely have a pre-mature end. However he had always been prepared for death, always known it existed. You could say he had grown up with it, helping with cases since he was young, but also something else that was just at the very back of his memory that seemed almost unattainable.

L had no real need for his past, what's done is done, but as he sat in his thinking position in front of the giant monitor, staring down at the 'device' Kira had used to kill people ,he felt it prick into the back of his mind as a feeling of highly unwanted nostalgia. At first he tried to bat it away and continue trying to understand the death note, but this quickly turned into a troublesome task as the feeling persisted.

After three hours of trying to ignore it the detective gave up on the matter and got out of his chair to go make another pot of coffee. He thought that the feeling of nostalgia was actually of form of exhaustion, he hadn't actually slept in a week or so, and like most of his fatigue it could be killed with caffeine and sugar.

Watching the water in the coffee maker boil he got back into his strange sitting position and began to meditate once again on the strange note book. He knew it could kill people as long as the person had the face of the person in mind as they correctly wrote their name. Should the name be written down four times improperly then the death note would be void and rendered useless, however that would also mean they would die in thirteen days...

That simple rule was the only thing keeping him from finishing this case and pining everything of Light Yagami. He knew he needed to try it out, to see if it was true, but then if it was there could be no way that Light was Kira. However the whole idea would also put Light's theory that he was 'unconsciously' Kira out of the water. The murders did in fact stop while he was in prison, Misa Amane's evidence was all over the tapes. Light willingly associated with the woman right after they managed to get the tapes.

A light beeping brought the young man out of his thoughts and he stared at the coffee maker for a moment before getting up and pouring the precious liquid into the tete-a-tete set and adding sugar cubes to his cup. Thirteen cubes to be exact, the same number of days someone had until they died from not using the death note.

It was interesting that thirteen was the decided number of days one could live since it was also considered an 'unlucky' number. Many things resulting in death surrounded that number so perhaps it wasn't mere coincidence that the particular number was decided.

At that particular thought nostalgia began coursing through his brain again, this time being heavier and more forceful. It felt as if all he had to do was extend his hand and latch onto it, then everything would fall into place. Such a feeling wasn't foreign to him, it reminded him of a single clue he needed to solve a case, yet something wanted to hold him back. As if warning him not to indulge in something so foreign and compelling.

Placing his thumb on the edge of his mouth he began to tease his lips and nibble on his nail as he contemplated the feeling. The issue with feelings always tended to be the fact that once you indulged in them it was hard to go back. As a child he would bask in the memory of his parents and then feel angered over their deaths later. Slowly he got over it, like any sensible person, but it took time to do so. It took a long while for the anger to be purged from his system and by the time it did he decided to think more logically, leaving him wary of all emotion.

Deduction, percentages, logic, and reason were the only things that L Lawliet was willing to openly embrace, he was not fond of the idea of some form of nostalgia appearing in his mind, especially coming from a note book that could kill people.

Yet what if he had some form of memory involving these note books that could only be unlocked by touching it? That fact wasn't entirely impossible since the notebook could be lent out, as it said so in the rule section...

Getting up he walked back into the room that held the notebook and proceeded to pick it up with his thumbs and index fingers, examining the eccentric looking book for several moments before finally succumbing to the nostalgia that lingered in the back of his head.

**...**

**A/N: Just a simple idea I got after reading about BB. **


End file.
